


Bad Day

by sleapea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established klance, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/pseuds/sleapea
Summary: Lance comforts Keith after he has a bad day, and Keith comforts Lance after he has a bad day.v simple, v soft. much domestic, much fluff





	1. Keith's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after imagining what Lance/Keith would do to comfort each other after one of them has a bad day. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I'm a real simple gal who loves her some domestic klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: [om-nommz](https://om-nommz.tumblr.com/) blessed me with a drawing of this [here](https://om-nommz.tumblr.com/post/175556758545/fingers-tracing-bodys-racing-put-your-hand-on) if u wanna take a quick peek!!!! yay virgos!!!!!!!

Keith had a bad day.

He comes home feeling tired, frustrated, and exhausted. His shoes are barely kicked off before he’s quickly walking through the front hallway, pausing only to let his bag slump from his shoulders and onto the floor. His hurried footsteps are loud, causing Lance to turn out into the hallway from the kitchen of their apartment. “Oh Keith, you’re home! I was just thinking, what do you want for-oof!” Lance is cut short as Keith barrels forward, tumbling right into his chest.

“ _Whoa_ , easy.” Lance’s arms immediately open to catch Keith, voice going soft. At the sound, Keith goes completely slack, melting entirely into the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms. Lance lets his body give with the weight of him, stepping backward to lean against the hallway wall. He presses his back to its surface and slides them down with ease. Although the motion is clean and fluid, they end in a tangle on the floor - Lance propped upright against the wall and Keith gathered messy in his arms.

“Hey.” Lance whispers, and Keith inches slowly into him. He uses his arms, currently wrapped around Lance’s torso, to help him shimmy forward, and buries his face against Lance’s chest. Lance begins to twine his fingers through Keith’s hair, strands sliding smooth through the gaps between his fingers. He combs through the hair by Keith’s cheek, tucking it softly behind his ear before leaning down and whispering into it. “Can you sit up for me?”

Keith groans in contempt, but begins to shift his position. He quickly seats himself within Lance’s lap and wraps his legs around Lance’s waist, letting his arms hug his middle and his forehead rest against his shoulder. Lance pulls him tight to his chest and nuzzles his nose into Keith’s hair, planting a warm kiss against his temple. After a few moments, Lance resumes slowly teasing his fingers through Keith’s hair. He combs through his roots, smooths all of his stray hairs. Every now and then, he lets his fingertips lightly scratch against Keith’s skull, and soon, Keith is a puddle in his arms.

Lance transitions to stroking his fingers up and down Keith’s back in long, lazy strokes. He smiles, huffing lightly against Keith’s neck as he coaxes small shivers from him again and again with his touch. He begins letting his fingers travel closer and closer to Keith’s sides, and every time his fingers brush against the sensitive skin there, Keith squirms. As he continues to tease, lingering against the sensitive skin for longer and longer, Keith’s breaths start to catch. With a mischievous smile toying at his lips, he plants a light kiss to the underside of Keith’s ear before dragging his fingers from the side of Keith’s hips all the way to the underside of his arm in one, fluid motion. Keith jerks, a small laugh finally escaping his lips. Lance revels in it; the low, sweet sound, the rumble of it against his chest, the warm rush of air that brushes against his shoulder. Mostly, he savours the feeling of Keith's smile as it spreads against his skin, and the fact that, even if only for a moment, he was able to put it there. 

“Bad day?” He speaks after Keith settles, keeping his voice calm and quiet as he breaks their long held silence. Keith nods against him, never looking up from his position against his shoulder. But his arms tighten their hold around Lance’s middle, hugging him close. Lance matches Keith’s embrace before letting out a sympathetic sigh, resting his cheek against the top of Keith’s head, and snuggling further into him. Lance knows Keith; knows that he won’t want to talk about this right away. After a hard day, sometimes you just want to be home where it’s quiet and where it's safe, and to them, home was always wrapped in each other’s arms. They stay this way for a long time, breathing slowly together. Keith letting his breath warm Lance’s shoulder, and Lance letting his fingers continue to trace long, lazy trails along Keith’s back. When the silence between them breaks once again, it’s not with words.

Keith isn’t surprised when Lance begins to hum. The tune starts low in his throat, and slowly rises until Keith recognizes the familiar collection of notes. It’s a lullaby Keith knows Lance’s mother used to sing to him as a kid to help him fall asleep, or to comfort him when he fell sick. It’s a song that Keith knows well.

Lance’s humming is patchy but his voice rings sweet, causing a warm swell of affection to gather low in Keith’s chest. As his entire body warms with the feeling, he can’t help but bury himself further into Lance, as if to melt into him, who gives him a gentle squeeze in return. As the song ends, Lance begins it again, but this time, quiet lyrics pour from his lips.

“ _Arrorró mi niño_ …”

The sleepy notes vibrate through Lance’s skin and against Keith’s cheek.

“ _Arrorró mi amor_ …”

Keith shivers, and Lance plants a kiss to the side of his head as he continues to softly sing. 

“ _Arrorró pedazo de mi corazón…_ ”

Although Keith can’t understand the words, the lyrics always manage to paint him a picture of home by the sea. He pictures Lance as child, growing up cheerful and freckly under the sun. He pictures him with his toes buried in the sand, surrounded by a big, caring family. And he pictures him tucked cozy in bed at night, falling asleep to the sound of his mother’s voice. But mostly, he revels in how lucky he is to have such a precious song recounted to him, years later, by the very same freckly boy who grew up associating the lullaby with everything he held dear.

“ _Este niño lindo_ _, que nació de día…”_

He savours the sound of Lance’s voice, the sweet smell of him as he inhales, and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Completely surrounded by everything he’s ever considered _his_ home, he slowly begins to drift with the notes, the rise and fall of Lance’s voice rocking him out to sea and leaving his chest feeling light and warm.

When Keith’s breathing shallows, Lance knows he’s fallen asleep. He holds him in his arms for a while, letting Keith doze quietly against him. His singing slowly trails to a stop, and within the silence, Keith begins to softly snore. Lance takes this time to scoop him up in his arms, and carry him off to bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be curious:  
> The song Lance sings is called “Arrorró Mi Niño.” The lines I used [translate](http://www.allthelyrics.com/forum/showthread.php?t=98115) to: “Hush, my child; hush, my love; hush, piece of my heart. This pretty child, which was born at daytime…” (not the full song, ofc).


	2. Lance's Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizing forever for how freakin slow I am. Crossing my fingers that this was worth the wait!

Lance had a bad day.

He’s quiet when he comes through the front door. So quiet, that Keith barely hears him enter at all, save the light click of their apartment door as it locks shut.

“Lance, that you?” Keith calls from where he sits in the living room, turning the TV off and shifting his attention to the quiet shuffling he can now hear from around the corner. After a few moments of silence, he calls his name again. When Lance still doesn’t answer, Keith gets up.

Keith hesitantly turns into their front hallway, arms crossed in front of his chest as he peeks around the corner. He’s greeted to a view of Lance with his elbow and forearm propped against the wall, steadying himself as he slides off his dress shoes.

“Lance?”

Lance starts, reaction delayed. He looks up slowly, meeting Keith’s eyes with a small smile. “Oh, hey babe.” Keith’s brow furrows when the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

He watches him for a few moments as Lance finishes taking off his shoes, and as he fumbles with his blazer before hanging it on one of the hooks against the wall. His actions are slow and muddled, free of his usual vigor, as if he’s trying to navigate through a thick fog. He spends about a minute looking for his briefcase, which he left right next to the door, before loosening his tie with a finger and letting out a deep, weighted sigh.

Keith clicks his tongue, having seen enough. He quickly turns on his heel, leaving Lance at his back and walking decidedly down the hallway toward the bathroom.

\--- 

Although the sound of the bath filling is loud, Keith knows that Lance won’t notice what he’s up to given the state he’s in. As it fills, he pours in a combination of bubbles, scented oils, and bath bombs that he always thought was a little much, but he knows Lance loves. When the tub is full and the room smells like a Bath and Body Works threw up in their en suite, he nods and stalks into their bedroom where he knows he’ll find Lance. 

“Naked.” From where he’s seated on the edge of their bed, Lance looks up slowly with a quirked brow.

“Wha-“

“Now.”

Lance stares at him for a few moments, confusion evident in his expression. When Keith’s hard gaze doesn’t relent, he stands up with a light sigh, rubbing at the back of his neck. Something that Lance has learned over the years is that sometimes, it really is easier just to trust him.

As Lance begins to undo his dress shirt with awkward, clumsy fingers, Keith’s face softens. He walks over to his boyfriend and gently removes Lance’s hands from his shirt buttons, squeezing them once to soothe him as he jumps in surprise at the sudden contact.

“Just let me take care of you, okay?” Keith meets Lance’s eyes, and, maintaining eye contact, places a kiss to each delicate set of his curved fingertips in succession.

“Okay.” Lance’s voice is barely above a whisper, but Keith can feel his answer in the breath against his skin. He responds with a soft smile, lightly guiding Lance’s hands to his sides before letting them go. Quickly, he begins to unbutton his blouse with deft fingers, and they finish undressing him in a comfortable silence.

Almost.

Lance is barely finished kicking off his underwear before Keith is already scooping him up and into his arms, and for the first time since coming home, Lance’s face animates.

“Keith?!” He squeaks out, face blushing in patches starting at his collarbones and spreading to his cheeks. Keith is smaller than him in a lot of ways, but not any less strong – something that Lance tends to forget.

Keith says nothing, choosing instead to turn around and carry Lance bridal style across their bedroom floor. When they reach the bathroom, Keith prods the door open with the ball of his foot, and doesn’t set Lance down until they reach the side of the tub. He lowers him into the warm water so gently, as if handling something fragile, that it sends a shiver up Lance’s spine.

Before he’s even fully registered the environment change, Keith’s already stripped and climbing into the tub behind him.

“Keith? You don’t have to-“ He’s cut off when Keith places both hands firm against his waist, pulling him backward until he’s between his legs and his back is against his chest.

“Shh,” Keith breathes out, so close now that Lance can feel it against the shell of his ear. “I told you to let me take care of you.” Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s chest and squeezes, placing a light kiss to the back of his shoulder. 

He keeps planting kisses against Lance’s warm skin; his shoulder blades, the back of his neck, the underside of his ear; until Lance _finally_ relaxes into his touch. Keith lets out a contented hum when Lance gives, nuzzling playfully into his soft brown hair and hugging him tighter.

By now, Keith knows Lance like the back of his hand. When he’s upset, much to Keith’s chagrin, he has an awful habit of retreating into himself to avoid burdening the people around him. By choosing to be quiet, Lance thinks he does a good job at hiding how he really feels. But to Keith, who’s used to seeing Lance light up every room he enters, the fact that something is wrong is all the more obvious.

Keith used to get frustrated with him for not opening up, but that frustration quickly faded into a soft sort of affection that only Lance could inspire as he came to understand him more. After holding the team together for so long during their Voltron days, it’s a habit that Lance just can’t help. So instead, when Lance comes home uncharacteristically quiet after a long day, Keith chooses to shower him in affection until he feels ready to come out of his shell on his own. Keith had never been any good at comforting people before, but for Lance, he’d quickly learned how. To him, learning to be soft was a small, simple task for the boy he’d gladly give the world to.

So he keeps Lance close as he washes his hair for him, his body. He spends extra time kneading at his scalp, listening to Lance as he slowly begins to recount his day. When he’s squeaky clean, Keith massages his shoulders until Lance is a puddle against his stomach. With Lance lying content and warm against his chest, he can’t help but wrap his arms around him once again, planting soapy kisses to his flushed cheeks. When Lance dips his fingers into the water, gathers a handful of bubbles and blows them through a soft, contented giggle, Keith’s heart nearly melts. All it takes is a single, playful pout for Keith to give in and let Lance paint a bubble mustache under his nose.

When the water begins to cool down, they finally get out of the tub. Keith quickly grabs a fluffy towel and wraps it snug around Lance, content to simply hug his warm, burrito boyfriend instead of drying off himself. Lance wiggles in his grasp until his arms are free, using the edges of the towel the dry and ruffle Keith’s hair. Keith protests, but freezes when he hears Lance speak.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice is warm and sweet, like melted honey. Keith looks up to meet his eyes, and Lance, with his hands still holding Keith’s messy hair against his cheeks, plants a soft kiss against his nose.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If ya want, you can find me on tumblr [here](https://sleapea.tumblr.com/) (main) and [here](https://beautifulspacegays.tumblr.com/) (vld)


End file.
